


Always My Favorite

by matchamaxi



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchamaxi/pseuds/matchamaxi
Summary: Kojiro has always been Kaoru's favorite.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	Always My Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing on this for two weeks and I cant stare at it anymore lmao have fun

"I always thought you just knew you were my favorite." Kaoru's voice is soft against Kojiro's chest, his head resting against one well-shaped pec as he examined Kojiro's hand in his. He lifted the heavy hand up, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it as he heard Kojiro's heartrate speed up for a moment inside his chest.

"Sometimes I forget. It's good to be reminded, though." Kojiro responds, voice a soothing, low rumble in Kaoru's ears. Kaoru lifted his head, leaning his chin against the muscle beneath him so he could gaze up into his lover's eyes. The warmth he found there made his heart flutter, and his lips curled into a small smile.

"I should really work on that. I don't tell you how much I love you nearly enough, and that's just no good." Kaoru mumbled, feeling Kojiro's hand free itself to cup his cheek. He leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering closed as the rough pad of Kojiro's thumb stroked his cheek slowly. When he opened his eyes again, he found Kojiro lost in thought, watching him with the most tender smile on his lips.

"Kojiro." Kaoru spoke softly, reaching up to rest his hand over his partner's. He turned his head, pressing a kiss against the rough palm of Kojiro's hand and another to the pulse point over his wrist, the smell of fading cologne that Kojiro had been wearing all day filling his senses for a moment.

"Mm?" He watched the focus come back to Kojiro's eyes, his smile widening just slightly as Kaoru kissed his palm again. Kaoru crawled farther up his boyfriend's body, leaning in and pressing a small kiss to his soft lips. Kojiro's eyes fluttered, thick lashes batting in that impossibly pretty way that rivaled Kaoru's own beauty. Kaoru smiled as he drew back, looking down at his boyfriend who seemed to be in such a giddy haze.

"I love you." Kaoru finally said, voice warm and relaxed in the quiet of their shared bedroom. Kojiro felt his face heat up as Kaoru's words danced into his ears, his gaze drawn into those gorgeous golden eyes framed by long strands of soft pink hair that had fallen out of Kaoru's messy ponytail.

"And I love you." Kojiro breathed, heart thundering in his chest as he saw the love that radiated from those pretty eyes looking down at him and felt Kaoru relax on top of him. Kaoru's hands rested against his chest, so delicate and soft as he straddled his lover, his legs tucked neatly at Kojiro's sides.

Kaoru hummed in response, closing his eyes as he let the words wash over him. Kojiro's hands gently rubbed up and down the soft skin of Kaoru's bare thighs, exposed from where his yukata had been delicately separated from him straddling Kojiro. Kaoru didn't mind, in fact the sensation only seemed to relax him further.

"You're unfairly pretty, you know that?" Kojiro finally said, watching as Kaoru's eyes slowly cracked open. He laughed, a delicate chime that he attempted to hide behind one of his hands that were so beautiful and precious to Kojiro. Then again, every part of Kaoru was precious to him, mind and body both. "I've never met anyone that could hold a candle to you. Pretty sure I never will."

"Its not fair how attractive you are either, you know." Kaoru offered, resting his hands over Kojiro's on his thighs. "Every time I look at you, I think you just keep getting better. I think you're quite pretty, too. In a much more masculine way, but pretty, regardless." Kaoru smiled, laughing at he watched the surprise write itself across Kojiro's face.

"I'm pretty? No way. I'll take handsome or whatever, but pretty?" He didn't sound upset, rather that he just couldn't imagine someone thinking of him as pretty. Kaoru didn't like that, not one bit. Kojiro watched as Kaoru leaned back, scratching his pristine nails down from Kojiro's chest to the middle of his stomach. Kojiro shivered at the sensation, his eyes narrowing as he looked up at his partner through his lashes.

"I think you're very pretty. Always have, Kojiro. Even back in high school, when you were all gangly and you couldn't figure out if you were going to be just tall or beefy, too." Kaoru started, running his hands back up his boyfriend's chest and digging his nails in right beneath Kojiro's collarbone, mischief twinkling in his eyes as he watched Kojiro bite down on his lower lip. "And even back when we were still pretty young, when you thought buzzing off your hair was a great idea. You were pretty then, too."

"Kaoru-" Kojiro started, his face flushing a deep shade of red as he shifted to wrap his fingers around one of Kaoru's wrists. He gave a gentle squeeze, earning a small noise from his partner who moved to lean down, lips curled in one of those smiles that told Kojiro he wasn't escaping this easily. Not that he wanted to, of course. Even if this went nowhere, it satisfied a part of his brain nobody else could even think of touching. That always seemed to be the trouble with praise kinks, he thought. "You're gonna drive me crazy if you keep that up."

"Maybe that wouldn't be so bad. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Kaoru asked, voice dripping like honey and easily luring Kojiro in like a bee to the hive. He was right. They'd both been busy with work, and "S" didn't exactly make their schedules any less busy, either. For the past month, they had been barely missing each other, only meeting during "S", or after an exhilarating night of skating when they left their separate ways and merged back together at home again. Kojiro slid his hands farther under his partner's yukata at the thought.

Kaoru liked how quickly Kojiro caught on, his hips rolling down to rub himself against the bulge in Kojiro's pajama pants. Kojiro breathed out a moan, his fingers squeezing Kaoru's beautifully pale thighs as he shifted his hips, rutting up against his partner's downward motions. Kaoru's eyes fluttered open as he looked down at Kojiro, licking his lips as he gently tugged the obi around his waist loose, letting his yukata fall open and pool around him.

"Fuck, baby-" Kojiro whispered, taking in the sight of Kaoru laid bare on top of him. His hands smoothed across flawless skin, his lips curling into a small grin when he felt Kaoru tremble under his touch. It truly had been too long for them both. Kaoru leaned down then, hands cupping Kojiro's face as he pulled him into a tender kiss, soft lips working slowly against his own. Warm tongues brushed together, Kojiro's hands reaching up to push long pink hair out of the way, tucking neatly against the curve of Kaoru's jawline as his thumbs rubbed against his cheeks. 

Kojiro broke the kiss for just a moment, shifting them only slightly so he could lift his hips off the bed and rid himself of those pesky pajama pants. As he settled, he took note of how Kaoru watched him, soft yellow eyes watching every muscle move and twitch as that pretty pink tongue swiped over his lips again. He couldn't resist, rolling them over so that Kaoru was tucked back against the bed, his legs tucked around Kojiro's waist. 

"Hello~" Kaoru purred, smirking up at his partner with those irresistible lips. Kojiro dove back in, tasting every inch of Kaoru's pretty mouth as his hands pushed Kaoru's legs open, massaging the soft insides of his thighs. Kaoru reached up to tangle his fingers in Kojiro's hair, nails scratching against his scalp as he grabbed a handful and pulled, just enough to make Kojiro let his mouth go in a soft moan. He found Kojiro's neck as his head tilted back, his mouth latching onto the tanned skin as he sucked and bit, leaving a small trail of purple markings in his path. 

"Damn, baby, scared someone might take me from you?" Kojiro chuckled, his breath hitching when he felt Kaoru bite down particularly hard where his jugular was. A shiver ran down his spine, Kaoru smirking as he pulled back to look at his partner with those narrowed eyes.

"So what if I am?" Kaoru replied, shuddering when he felt Kojiro's fingers curl around his cock. One slow stroke and Kaoru's thighs trembled, his taunting faltering as he practically melted in Kojiro's palm. 

"Oh, so you're scared someone might take your big, dim-witted gorilla away?" Kojiro teased, leaning forward as he slowly stroked Kaoru's hard cock, licking his lips as he watched the way Kaoru squirmed and tried to fight the urge to buck into those warm fingers. Kojiro opened his mouth, his teeth gently closing around the metal bridge of Kaoru's glasses before he pulled them off, winking as he watched Kaoru's face flush red from the action. Of all the dumb, stupid things Kojiro did that Kaoru thought was unfairly attractive, Kojiro knew Kaoru found this one the most sexy. 

"Thats not fair-" Kaoru started, watching as Kojiro took the glasses out of his mouth and delicately sat them on the nightstand. Before he could finish speaking, Kojiro leaned back down and bit his collarbone, hard enough to make Kaoru wince, but the way his cock twitched told Kojiro he'd done no actual harm.

"You know I don't play fair, not when you started this." Kojiro reminded him, chuckling as he sat back up. Before Kaoru could respond, he found himself being tugged down, his hips being lifted easily into the air and brought closer to Kojiro's mouth. Soft lips wrapped around his cock, and Kaoru squeezed a hand over his mouth to try and muffle the moans that forced themselves out of his mouth. 

Kojiro loved watching Kaoru's struggle. He bobbed his head easily, gagging himself on that pretty cock without warning, and the noises that rushed out of Kaoru's mouth fueled his fire. It wasn't until he felt Kaoru tense, hands scrambling to find purchase on the sheets, that he stopped. Kaoru whined as Kojiro pulled his mouth off his cock, saliva and pre-cum glistening on Kojiro's lips as he laid Kaoru back down. 

"Ah ah, not yet, baby~" Kojiro murmured, watching the irritated glare that Kaoru sent his way as he smirked. "I want to ride you before you cum." The words sunk in slowly, and Kaoru's eyes widened ever so slightly. It wasn't often Kojiro wanted it. Typically he was just fine taking Kaoru and practically bending him in half as he bred him until tears pricked Kaoru's eyes from the pleasure he was put through. How could he deny his darling gorilla such a rare request?

"Then hurry up and get on, I can't wait forever." Kaoru grumbled, his cock aching at the thought of Kojiro riding him as his face stayed warm and red. Kojiro smirked, reaching over to the nightstand to grab their bottle of lube. In the process, Kaoru shuffled back up to lean against the pillows, holding out his hands for Kojiro to come straddle him and hand over the lube. "Let me." 

Kojiro handed it over, moving to straddle his partner and lean up on his knees as Kaoru squirted the slick lube onto his fingers. Kaoru gave him no warning before he rubbed his fingers against Kojiro's tight hole, slipping one beautifully slender finger inside as Kojiro's hips jerked in surprise. Kaoru snickered to himself, licking his lips as he watched Kojiro's cock twitching.

He patted Kojiro's hip, moving him forward enough that Kaoru could lick and suck at the head of Kojiro's fat cock while he worked a second finger inside his partner. Kojiro's hands gripped the headboard of their bed, his face flushing a soft pink as he breathed a bit heavier, biting back his moans until Kaoru curled his fingers deep inside of him. The choked gasp that left his throat spurred Kaoru on, bobbing his head along that thick cock in his mouth as Kojiro managed to take in a third finger. One thing about Kaoru was he was an excellent multitasker. 

Kojiro couldn't help but watch the way his partner looked, dick stuffed down his throat until the corners of his eyes watered. Soft pink hair stuck to the corners of his mouth, and Kojiro's other hand brushed it away, holding his hair back as Kojiro struggled not to fuck into Kaoru's hot, wet throat. The last thing he wanted was to make Kaoru mad. He didn't plan on being blue-balled after all this. 

Kaoru fucked his fingers into Kojiro until they could thrust in and stretch around easily, finally removing them and slowly drawing back off his partner's cock. Licking his lips, he broke the string of saliva that connected him to Kojiro's dick. The lube on his fingers made it easily to slick his own cock, and he looked up at Kojiro from next to his cock with those hungry eyes. 

"Get on." It wasn't a request. The demand made Kojiro shiver, shifting back until he was lined up perfectly with Kaoru's waiting cock. He slid down, slowly sinking onto the lubed dick until it bottomed out inside of him. Kojiro trembled as he adjusted to the feeling, his heart pounding in his chest as he panted.

"F-fuck, baby…" Kojiro moaned, eyes fluttering as he leaned his head back. Kaoru's fingers carded through messy green hair, a smirk resting on his lips as he watched Kojiro's muscles twitch and flex as he took his sweet time adjusting.

"Good boy, Kojiro~ You took me so well." Kaoru purred, slowly rolling his hips to test Kojiro's adjustment. When Kojiro rolled his hips down, picking a pace for them, Kaoru squeezed his hips and let his partner keep control. Kojiro moaned as he fucked down onto Kaoru's cock, rolling his hips on each downward thrust as Kaoru arched to meet each movement. 

"K-Kaoru-" Kojiro moaned, eyes hazy as he rode his partner at that lazy pace, Kaoru's soft, delicate hand stroking Kojiro's leaking cock in time with each roll of his hips. 

"Shhh, I'm right here, baby." Kaoru murmured, fucking up into his lover a bit harder the tighter Kojiro's body tensed. He watched the way his body moved, the way each muscle twitched under that beautiful skin, the drops of sweat that stuck green hair to his forehead and beaded over that gorgeous tattoo. "You're so beautiful, Kojiro." Kaoru whispered, watching as Kojiro met his gaze with those pretty eyes. 

Kojiro found so much adoration in that gaze as he rode Kaoru, fumbling for one of his lover's hands as he felt himself reaching his climax. Kaoru found his hand easily, hastening their pave as he laced their fingers together. Kojiro leaned down, letting himself be pulled into a sloppy kiss before he reached his orgasm, his body going ridged as he moaned into Kaoru's mouth and squeezed that delicate hand, cum splattering across their stomachs. Kaoru came shortly after, his voice cracking as he spilled his cum deep inside of his partner, bucking his hips up hard into Kojiro and milking himself dry inside him. 

Kojiro relaxed against Kaoru as they both panted, sweat clinging to the both of them as they caught their breath. Kaoru smoothed back the hair stuck to Kojiro's forehead, leaving a soft kiss there before he rested his hand against Kojiro's broad back, gently rubbing circles there as he helped coax Kojiro down from his high. 

"We need a bath." Kaoru finally said, hoarse but satisfied as Kojiro nodded, mumbling his agreement in his blissed out state. He laughed softly, pressing a soft kiss to Kojiro's cheek. "Don't get used to it, but I'll go run us a bath. But you have to get off me first, dumb gorilla." 

"Mhm. Tough talk from someone that kept praising me." Kojiro finally replied, grinning as he looked up at Kaoru and stuck his tongue out. 

"I swear, if I wasn't so tired, I would punch you. With love, but still." Kaoru glared at his lover for a moment, but he couldn't help the smile that rose to his face. He hadn't been lying. Kojiro always was, and always would be, his favorite. Nothing would ever change that. 


End file.
